The Marauders Era: Years 1-7
by Captain Kitty5459
Summary: Before there was the Boy who Lived, there was another story, one about hope, friendship, love, strength, and betrayal. Join me as we explore the Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

Today was the day she had been waiting for for months. September 1, the day she would go to Hogwarts to learn magic. It was like a dream come true. She skipped to the car with her trunk yelling for her parents and siblings to go faster. Finally they were in the car and on the way to Kings Cross Station. She jumped out of the car once the got there. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him to the barrier.

"Well someone's excited." Her mum laughed as she followed them with her two older brothers and her younger sister. They ran through the barrier and entered Platform 9 3/4. "Do you have everything? Wand? Books? Robes?"

"Check, check, and check. I'm going to miss you, Mum."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. Now boys, behave yourselves and look after your sister."

They rolled their eyes. "Yes, Mum." Her father checked his watch.

"It's almost 11. You should get on the train." They boarded the train after a series of goodbyes and a lot of kisses and hugs. Once the train the started moving, the boys ditched her. Of course. She opened a compartment with two people in it, a girl with long red hair and green eyes and a boy with a hooked nose and greasy hair.

"Excuse me, may I please sit here?" She asked nervously. The girl smiled and nodded while the boy slightly nodded his head. She pulled her stuff in and sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this my friend Severus Snape." The girl said, extending her hand for her to shake.

She grabbed Lily's hand and said, "Faith Carters, nice to meet you, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I (Captain Kitty5459) do not own anything besides Faith, her family, and the plot. Please review.**

Chapter 2 - Two Jerks and Snivellus

A couple of hours later, the conversation turned towards the Hogwarts houses. "You two better be in Slytherin." Severus told the girls. "It's the best house."

"Slytherin? Who would want to be there?" A new voice rang out. Faith turned to see two boys, one with messy black hair and glasses and the other with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. "James Potter by the way." Glasses said. "And who might you two lovely ladies be?" He said, winking at Lily. Faith and Lily exchanged looks.

"Lily Evans, Faith Carters, and Severus Snape." Lily said.

"James Potter and Sirius Black."

"So what house do you want to get?" Faith asked them.

"Gryffindor. Just like my parents." James said proudly.

"What about you, Sirius?" Faith asked, not being one to leave others out of a conversation.

"Well, my family is all in Slytherin-"

"Blimey, and I thought that you were alright!"

"-but I might have to break tradition." He finished with a grin.

"If you want brawn over brain." Severus murmured.

"What was that?" James asked, turning to Sev.

"If you want brawn over brains than be my guest and be in Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Snivellus. You're nothing but a slimy Slytherin." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up." Faith said, defending her new friend. "Come on Sev, we can find a new compartment."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the compartment, but not before Black tried to trip him. "See you later, Snivellus!" Black called after them, while Potter laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey, Sev!**  
**Severus: Yes?**  
**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer?**  
**Severus: No.**  
**Me: Please?**  
**Severus: No.**  
**Me: *puppy dog eyes***  
**Severus: *sigh* The awesome Captain Kitty5459 doesn't own me or my friends besides Faith.**  
**Me: Thanks! Now on with chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 - The Sorting Ceremony

"First years this way! Over here please!" A humongous man yelled over the crowd. **(AN: I can't write/say Hagrid's accent to save my life. Sorry all you Hagrid fans)** And when I say humongous, I mean he could be half giant. "Four to a boat!" Faith, Severus, and Lily climbed into a boat with a round faced boy who introduced himself as Frank Longbottom. They were all marveling over the self rowing when someone started screaming. A huge tentacle had appeared over the water. "Don't worry that's just the Giant Squid." Hagrid called back.

Then someone yelled "Look!" They turned and gasped. Hogwarts was absolutely breathtaking. They reached the shore and followed Hagrid up to the front door. Faith thought he was going to open it with magic, and was a bit disappointed when he just knocked. A strict-woman opened the door. Faith recognized her as Professor McGonagall from her brothers' descriptions.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me." The professor led them down a series of halls until they reached an empty chamber which everyone crowded into.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "Before you can take your seats at the tables in the Great Hall, you must be sorted. There are four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own noble history and have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at this school, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most house points will win the house cup, which is a great honor. Now, before we enter the Great Hall, you might want to smarten yourselves up." She said, her gaze landing on James messy hair and the dirt on Frank's robes. Faith nervously braided her chocolate brown hair.

After Professor McGonagall left, nervous whispers filled the chambers. "What do you think we have to do to get sorted?" Lily asked.

"My brothers told me that you have to do some sort of test." Faith said.

"In front of the whole school?" One girl asked. "Forget it."

The whispers kept getting louder and louder until Professor McGonagall came back. "They're ready for you."

When they entered the Great Hall, Faith gasped. There were floating candles and the ceiling looked like the sky above. "It's enchanted to look like the sky." Lily whispered to her. An old, creepy looking guy entered holding an old, beat-up witches hat and placed it on a stool. Okay then.

Then the hat started to sing.

_Be you short or tall,  
Large or small;  
I am the hat  
That is here to sort you all.  
I am here to choose the table  
Where you will be sat,  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!  
If you are academically able,  
Hard-working, wise, and smart,  
Ravenclaw is where you fit the part.  
If you are crafty and sly;  
Always willing to reach the sky:  
Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.  
If you are friendly, loyal, and true;  
Hufflepuff is the place for you.  
If you are brave  
And adventure is what you crave:  
Gryffindor is home for such a knave.  
So put me on and meet your fate.  
Make haste; don't be late.  
Take care  
And begin this adventure if you dare._  
**(AN: I suck at poems, so I definitely couldn't come up with a Sorting Hat song. That song isn't mine, it is by Parsley the Lion. Thanks for letting me use it.)**

After the hat sung it's song, and people stopped clapping, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment. "Abbot, Henry." She said.

A boy stumbled out of the line and nervously sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled and the table with the black and yellow tapestry cheered.

"Black, Narcissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius." Black walked out of the line and winked at Faith before putting on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carters, Faith." She took in a deep breath and walked forwards. Lily and Sev shoot her encouraging smiles. That was the last thing she saw before the hat was placed on her head.

"Hello, Faith." A voice whispered in her ear. _Who was that?_ The voice chuckled. "I am the Sorting Hat." _Ok then._ "Let's see. You are loyal, great for Hufflepuff. You are ambitious, like Slytherin. Quite a prankster I see." She smirked. "But you are brave. Very brave. You will do best in GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was yelled out for the hall to hear. The red and gold table started to cheer. She could see her brothers beckoning her over. As she walked over to her new table, she smiled apologetically to Lily and Severus.

"Davis, Amanda."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Faith patted the spot next to her. She felt bad for Severus, both of his friends were in Gryffindor.

"Lightwood, Alice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"RAV-GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Frank."

"HUF-GRYFFINDOR!"

"McKinnon, Marlene."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Lucius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mitchell, Charles."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prewett, Molly."

"HUF-GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus." Please be Gryffindor. Faith thought.

"SLYTHERIN!" Darn it.

"Weasley, Arthur."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall rolled up the list and carried the stool away. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Well, I know that we are all so hungry so I only have two words: Tuck in!"

Food magically appeared and everyone filled their plates. "Congrats on making it into Gryffindor, lil' sis." Her older brother, Adam, said.

"Thanks." After the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up once again. "All first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. And some of our older students should remember that as well." He said, looking straight at my other brother, Noah and his two best friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They are quite the troublemakers. "Also, everyone should know that a new tree has been planted on the grounds that is extremely dangerous. And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like to remind everyone that no magic should be used in the corridors along with the extensive list of banned items on Mr. Filch's office door. Prefects, if you would lead your students to their common rooms."

The first years followed their prefects to their common rooms where they went straight to bed. Faith was sharing a dorm with Lily, Alice Lightwood, Marlene McKinnon, and Molly Prewett. Faith fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
